Tough Love
by ReneyyySprouse
Summary: Cosmo and Poof have gone to visit Mama Cosma, so Wanda is looking forward to a nice weekend with Timmy. But it seems there is a difference between 'quality time' and 'way too clingy!
1. And Then There Was One

Timmy cringed as the early morning sun shone right in his eyes. He stretched out in his bed and groaned in tiredness. After a long week of having to put up with Francis the bully, and receiving about 24 F's from Crocker (a new record by the way), all he wanted to do was have a nice, relaxing Saturday morning sleep in.

"Timmy! Are you awake sport?"

But when was that ever really going to happen?

" I am now." He said slowly as he opened his eyes and saw his fairy godmother Wanda staring back at him.

"So what exciting plans have you come up with for today Timmy?"

"Well," Timmy began, "it's Saturday morning, it's a beautiful day outside, and a perfect opportunity for quality time with my parents. So, I'm guessing I'll be stuck here with Vicky all day."

His head slumped back into his pillow at the thought of being trapped in the house with Vicky for the whole weekend, let alone the entire day. There was nothing Timmy hated more than being with her - Icky with a V.

"Not me!"

Timmy and Wanda looked down into the goldfish bowl at the sound of Cosmo's voice. Then with a poof of green fairy dust he entered the room in his fairy form, cradling his and Wanda's son Poof.

"Why not you?" Timmy questioned him in jealousy. "Where are you going today?"

"Mama rang me and demanded that she get to spend some time with Poof, so I said we'd stay for the weekend!"

"You did what?" Wanda looked at her husband in shock.

"What? I didn't think you'd mind. I know you and Mama don't exactly get along,"

"Yeah, they get along like a cat gets along with a nice cold bath…" Timmy chimed in.

"So," Cosmo continued, "I thought you could stay here with Timmy while Poof and I stay with Mama."

"Poof poof!"

As well thought out as that actually sounded, it was still Cosmo's idea, and Wanda remained a tad dubious.

"Hmm, I'm still not sure…"

"Aw, come on Wanda. It's not like they're never coming back."

"But remember Timmy, this is the one woman who hates more than anyone else on the face of the planet! What if she tries to make Cosmo and Poof stay with her?"

"You don't need to worry about that honey." Cosmo said as he rested his arm over Wanda's shoulder.

"Poof and I will be back tomorrow lunch time, at the latest. The only thing you need to worry about is having a good time with Timmy while we're gone!"

He then kissed her sweetly on the lips and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Cosmo… ok, if you're sure that you're guna' be alright dealing with her crazy attempts to split us up!"

"Hey, it hasn't worked yet has it?"

Cosmo said this while giving Timmy a hug goodbye. Then he poofed in his belongings for Poof and himself and Wanda said her goodbyes to her son.

"We'll be back tomorrow. Love you!"

Was this goodbye ever actually going to end?

"Yeah, yeah we love you both too!" Timmy added hurriedly. "Bye!!"

And with that, the both of them were gone, leaving Timmy, Wanda, and a mission to try and avoid too much pain while being in Vicky's presence throughout the day.

"So Timmy, are you ready for a fun filled weekend together?"

"I sure…"

-ring ring-

"Hold that thought."

Timmy then raced over to the phone sitting underneath the pile of unfinished homework on his desk and answered it.

"Hello?

Oh hey AJ!

Really? A Crimson Chin marathon on all day!

But I thought your dad had all those channels blocked?

You unblocked them? But how?

Ahh, come on, it can't be that complicated, I'll understand if you explain it to me!

-silence and looks of extreme confusion-

On second thoughts, don't worry about it.

Sure I'll tell my parents to cancel Vicky and I'll be right there, bye!"

He hung up the phone with a look of happiness on his face, which at the same time said bye-bye to any plans him and Wanda had.

"So you're going to AJ's huh?"

"Yeah! The Chin's guna' be on all day long! I'm meeting Chester there too."

"You want me to come with?"

"Are you kidding?" Timmy started, kind of obnoxiously actually. "You're husband, son and godson are all out for the day and you don't have anything you'd like to do by yourself?"

"Err, I suppose I could come up with something to do."

"Well, you deserve a day to yourself for once."

Aww, and who said anything about obnoxious?

"I'll be back in time for dinner. Have fun Wanda, love you, bye!"

And so Wanda was left on her own, the whole castle and Timmy's room all to herself. The day was hers and she was free to spend it in any way she chose.

"Well… I guess I could give this place a bit of a tidy up."

* * *

**Well that's Wanda for you isn't it? **

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far, lemme know what yaz think! Once I've written another chapter and figured out how to extend a story I'll post the next bit up :)**

**Reney116 xxoo**


	2. Quick! The Emergency Numbers!

Wanda wiped a sweat from her brow and looked at the job she had done. Timmy's room was completely spotless, as too was the castle.

"Phew, what a day! At least now I can get down to relaxing."

A smile spread across Wanda's face as she floated mid-air preparing for the start to a nice relaxing evening. So why wasn't she moving?

"Yep. Here we go.. relaxation!"

And still, not a movement to be found. Not until the door opened and Timmy entered the room anyway.

"Timmy!"

"Hey Wanda!"

"Hey sport, how was the Chin marathon?"

"It was soooo cool! And… wait a minute." Timmy suddenly stopped mid-sentence and gazed around the room.

"Has my room been tidied up?"

"Sure has! I cleaned everything, you should see the castle, it's squeaky clean!"

"So you had a whole entire day to yourself, and you cleaned?"

"Well what else was I supposed to do? I was going to relax, but I decided to wait for you get home, so we could have a relaxing evening together!"

"That's a great idea Wanda!"

Wanda smiled again in excitement and opened her mouth to say something else, (let's just hope it doesn't involve cleaning this time).

"Great, well how about we…"

"Timmy!"

Timmy and Wanda looked up towards the door as they were interrupted by a call from downstairs.

"Dinner's ready sport!" Mr Turner shouted.

"What are we having?"

"It's one of my very own recipes!" Mrs Turner answered back.

"In that case," Dad started, "I'll get the first aid kit! Timmy, you grab the emergency numbers on your way down son!"

Such enthusiasm was shown when Mrs Turner was cooking, don't you reckon?

"Ok!" Timmy yelled back down before turning around to face Wanda.

"Sorry Wanda, I'll eat dinner and be straight back up, if I don't end up in the emergency room from eating Mum's food that is."

"Oh.. ok Timmy, I'll just wait here."

So Timmy left Wanda alone, again, and still she struggled to come up with something leisurely to do.

_Could it be, _she thought to herself, _that I've become so used to having my family around that I've forgotten how to enjoy time on my own?_

She thought about this for a smidge longer…

"Nah!"

* * *

"Goodnight Timmy!"

Wanda jumped out of her doze at the sound of Mr and Mrs Turner's booming voices from downstairs, and it didn't exactly help when Timmy slammed the door either.

"Goodnight?" She echoed Timmy's parents as Timmy took off his hat and hung it on the post of his bed.

"Yeah, Mum and Dad said I've gotta' go to sleep now."

"Ah, who cares about them? Wouldn't ya' rather stay up all night long? We'd have heaps of fun!"

Timmy stared at Wanda in disbelief. She wasn't really acting herself, was she?

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Me? I'm fine!"

As assuring as that sounded, Timmy was still hesitant.

"If you say so."

"So what do you say? You up for it?"

"Um, Wanda, how about we spend all day tomorrow together? I am really tired so I promise we'll have more fun when I'm refreshed! And besides, my 10 year old metabolism is about to kick in any…"

-THUD-

Timmy then curled up in a ball on the ground and began to snore as the clock hit 9 on the dot.

"Oh well… maybe tomorrow will be a better day."

Wanda sighed and then levitated Timmy into his bed. She smiled at him while he slept.

"Don't worry Timmy, tomorrow is guna' be the most fun, Wanda-filled day of your life!"

Well, this is sure to pan out amusingly, isn't it?

* * *

**How am I doing? Trust me, it'll get better.**

**Reney116 xxoo**


	3. Freakin' Mama's Boy

"Morning Timmy!"

Timmy leapt out of his sleep with a fright and saw Wanda floating over him smiling.

"Wanda! What time is it? It's not even light outside."

"That's because the sun hasn't come up yet silly!"

Timmy groaned and ripped the covers back up over his head.

"Oh come on Timmy, there's something I wana' show you."

Wanda pulled out her wand and threw the covers right off Timmy's bed.

"How can you show me something when it's too dark to even see anything?"

"You'll see!"

Then before Timmy could object any more than he already had, Wanda poofed the both of them to Fairy World.

"Phew," Wanda started, "that took a lot outta' me."

Timmy rubbed his eyes and looked around. There was something bright coming up over the hills ahead of them.

"What's that ominous glow in the distance?"

"It's the sun rising! Cosmo and I came here after our very first night out together. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Uh-ha, it's gorgeous, can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sleep? No! Timmy, remember what you said last night?"

A blank expression grew across Timmy's face. Obviously, that was a no.

"You said that we were guna' spend the whole day together. And the day starts when the sun rises!"

Timmy looked up at Wanda from where he had collapsed on the ground from tiredness.

"So what else have you got planned?"

He asked the question in hope that the answer wouldn't involve anything too exhausting.

"I'm sure we'll find something to do!"

* * *

Timmy's bedroom door slammed open, and Timmy himself slammed onto the ground.

"What a fun day it's been!"

Wanda floated into the room above Timmy's motionless body still lying on the floor.

"I thought Cosmo was due back at lunch time?" He managed to say.

"Oh well, I'm sure he'll be home soon."

Timmy jumped up and gave Wanda one of those weird looks she'd been on the receiving end of a lot lately.

"You don't seem too worried about the time he's spending with Mama Cosma anymore."

"Ah, why bother worrying about that when you and me are having such a great time?"

Yes, because the way Timmy was so drained, almost dead like, said nothing but 'I'm having fun!'

"Um, Wanda…"

Timmy had thought all day about how he was going to break it to Wanda that too much time together wasn't exactly as much fun as their time without Cosmo and Poof could be. He just hoped that she wasn't going to take it the wrong way…

-Ring ring-

…or that there would be any interruptions like the phone ringing.

"Ugh, hello?"

"Hi Timmy!"

"Cosmo? Where are you?"

"Poof and I are still at Mama's. We've decided to stay an extra day!"

"You what?!"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, err.."

Timmy quickly tried to think of something to say. There was no way that he'd be able to put up with _another_ Wanda-filled day.

_That's it!_ He suddenly thought.

"Timmy?"

He sighed, put on the best concerned sounding voice he could and looked over his shoulder to make sure that Wanda wasn't playing attention to what was being said.

"It's not me Cosmo, it's Wanda. I think she's missing you and Poof too much."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it's best that you and him come home right away, ok Cosmo?"

"Cosmo?!" Wanda suddenly cut in.

"Timmy let me talk to him!"

"Err, that's ok Wanda, he's coming home now anyway."

"Ok…"

Timmy quietly let out a sigh of relief.

"…I'll just make it quick then!"

Then before Timmy could stop her, Wanda took the phone right out of his hand.

"Hey pudden! How's Poof doing?"

"He's doing fine, I'm concerned about you though. Are you ok honey?"

"Me? I'm great! Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking 'bout staying here for another day…"

"Oh go ahead sweety! Timmy and I are having an awesome time!"

"Um, ok, if you're sure."

"Sure I'm sure! Give Poof a big kiss for me. Love you!"

So with that, Wanda hung up the phone and turned back to Timmy.

"Great! Now we can have another fun packed day tomorrow!"

"Gee Wanda, I don't know. I do have to go to school tomorrow."

"Oh don't worry about that Timmy! We'll find a way to work around it."

"Haha, great! Can't wait."

Wanda smiled at Timmy then poofed away into the fish bowl. Timmy on the other hand took off his eager face and lay down on his bed, whispering something under his breath, assumingly the title of this chapter.

"Just hang in there Timmy," He said to himself, "one more day isn't going to kill you… I hope."

* * *

**Getting better? I hope so. I think there's guna be about 2 more chapters.**

**Not losing interest?**

**Reney116. xxoo**


	4. Monday HAIRY Monday!

"Ok students!" Crocker yelled at his fourth grade class. "I know you all probably had an enjoyable weekend, and you don't feel like being at school this early on a Monday morning."

For once he was saying something that actually made sense.

"So, what way better than to start the school week with.. **A POP QUIZ**!"

Crocker almost jumped out of his skin as the words blurted from his mouth. Timmy and all his other classmates groaned.

"You could show some enthusiasm Timmy." Wanda the pencil whispered to him.

"Well it's kinda' hard to be enthusiastic about anything when my whole body still hurts from everything we did yesterday." He snapped back at her.

"What? I thought you'd be happy that I was trying out all that dare devil stuff that you and Cosmo get up to."

"Yeah I was, until you completely forgot to save my falls because you were too busy protecting yourself every time you chickened out of a stunt. And by the way, you're book clubs are not exactly the relaxing break I was talking about, especially when the only thing all your friends were doing was pinching my cheeks and saying how cute I was… including you!"

"Well excuse me if I wanted to show off my godson to all my friends!" She replied to him jokingly. If only Timmy could say he was talking to her in the same manner.

"How about we just quietly wait for Cosmo and Poof to come home tonight ok?"

"Sure thing, anything you want sweety!"

"Turner!" Crocker suddenly spat in Timmy's face. "Put down that **FAIRY**… I mean _pencil_ you're talking to and come out to the front of the room!"

Timmy gulped but reluctantly did as he was told.

"Here comes your first question…"

He waited nervously as Mr Crocker flipped through his text book looking for the perfect question he could use to humiliate Timmy in front of the whole class. Again.

"Ahh here we go! Translate this Japanese sentence to English!"

"What?! How am I supposed to know that?!"

"Just take a guess! Don't worry there are no wrong answers."

"That's what you always say." Timmy said silently to himself as Crocker read the sentence he expected Timmy to miraculously be able to translate. Well, actually, the only thing he really expected Timmy to do was make a total idiot of himself, but let's be honest, everybody saw that coming.

"Hey Timmy," Wanda said inside of Timmy's head, "how funny would it be if the sentence was 'I'm a big, fat loser teacher who's ears are on my neck'!"

"Hahaha!!" Timmy screamed as he instantly exploded into laughter. "Big, fat loser teacher!"

"**WHAT**?!"

Oh perfect.

The mouths of everybody in the room were hanging open at Timmy's minority response.

"Darn it!" He said in vain at the voice in his head. "Stay out of my head Wanda!"

"Is Timmy talking to himself?" A.J chimed in.

"And what's a Wanda?" Chester added, "Your imaginary friend?"

Such great friends Timmy had, aye?

"No! I don't have imaginary friends! I'm not crazy!"

"Crazy?" Crocker said, "That term is usually pointed at me! I'm not missing out on this opportunity!"

Then he swiftly pulled out the chair from under Timmy's desk and sat it in the corner of the room. After this he took out a hat from his own desk which was labelled 'Crazy Crocker' and changed the Crocker part to 'Timmy'.

"Everybody laugh at the crazy person who isn't me!"

And of course, as Timmy sat in the 'crazy corner' wearing the dunce like hat, everybody laughed.

"Thanks a lot Wanda…"

* * *

Wanda poofed out of the fish bowl as Timmy walked through his bedroom door after school, still wearing his new hat.

"Oh sweety, I'm so sorry about what happened at school!"

Timmy breathed in deeply and began to think of what he was going to say next. He took of the 'Crazy Timmy' hat and figured he'd start with the obvious question.

"What were you thinking anyway? It's not like you to come up with some insult like that. Not actually during class anyway."

"I know, I was just trying to make it more enjoyable for you sport."

Timmy sighed and tried to regain his calmness. There was only a couple more hours tops until Cosmo came home, and Wanda would start acting normal again.

"But I've come up with a way to make it up to you!"

The next thing Timmy knew, the new fun Wanda had poofed in a sign advertising Fairy World Amusement Park! More fun. Great.

"How about it Timmy? We could go there this afternoon before Cosmo and Poof get back! Can you imagine all the…"

"Fun we'll have? Yes, actually Wanda, I can. But don't you think it'll be a lot more fun to go as a family when we're all together again? Cosmo and Poof would love that place!"

So was that suggestion going to stop Wanda's fun streak?

"But I've already got us matching t-shirts!"

Apparently not, as Wanda poofed in two matching t-shirts, marked 'Timmy's Godmother' and 'Wanda's Godson'. Clearly, it wasn't going to be so easy to cut Wanda off anymore, and Timmy wasn't sure how much more he could take…

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!"

Well, that answered that.

"I'm not going to Fairy World and I'm not wearing a matching t-shirt! I need a break!"

"Oh… ok sweety. We could go meet my book club girls again."

"No Wanda, you don't understand, I need a break from you!"

Wanda was shocked when these words came out of Timmy's mouth.

"What? Wait, do you think that I can't be happy spending time on my own or something? Coz' that's not the way it is!"

"Well you know what? I think that's exactly what it is! You're so used to having your family around that as soon as your left one on one with somebody you try way to hard to keep them around! And it's annoying!"

"But Timmy, I was just trying to have a good time together."

"Well like I said, you tried too hard. You can't be so pathetically lonely that you have to cling to me every second of the day!"

Forget about being shocked, Wanda did nothing but fall silent after her 'cute and loveable' godson said this to her.

"Just leave me alone and quit suffocating me!"

The door slammed after Timmy as he left his room and stood out on the second floor of his house. He felt like he was just about ready to tear his hair out, and he probably would have if he didn't stop to think about everything he said… wait, scratch that; screamed at his godmother. You gotta' love immediate guilt, right?

"Aw man…"

He then unwillingly turned back around and put his hand on the door knob to his bedroom.

"Timmy!"

His parents sure were able to pick their moments weren't they?

"What is it Dad?!"

"It's time of the week again!"

"Today's Monday Dad! I shave your back on Thursdays!"

"Hmm, Monday you say?"

There was a short silence before Timmy heard the travelling voice of his dad echo up the stairs once more.

"Well, from now on Monday is the day that you get to trim my nose hair!"

Eww, how sickly typical of Timmy's dad, and Timmy seemed to think the same thing.

"Yarg! Dad, I am not touching **anything** up your nose!"

"That's ok son, you can start with my ear hair!"

Timmy shuddered at the thought of going near **any** of his dad's facial hair. But then again, it would give him and Wanda some time apart to calm down and think about how to fix their… issues let's call them. _If_ they could be fixed that is..

* * *

**Story line back on track (Y)**

**Hope you all enjoy a sappy ending! Reney116 xxoo**


	5. What Are You Implying?

Timmy's room was silent as he slowly walked in and looked around. Wanda had to be around somewhere, how many places was there to hide? Suddenly, he heard the tiny draw bridge to the castle slam shut. That solved that problem.

"Wanda?" He said quietly while tapping on the glass. Though he wasn't really sure why. Fish did always hate that.

Wanda then emerged from the castle door and looked up at Timmy wide eyed.

"Oh, hi Timmy."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Talk or yell?"

Ouch. That would've hurt his conscience.

"Talk. Well, actually apologise. I'm really sorry about what I sai… yelled at you."

Wanda's face softened and she poofed out of the fish bowl into her fairy self.

"Timmy…" she began.

"No, let me finish. Wanda, I know that you were only trying to spend some quality time with me, and there's no doubt that I let my feelings out way too strongly. I'm really sorry, and I'll understand if you never wana' speak to me again.."

"Oh Timmy!" Wanda abruptly said to him. "Don't be ridiculous! This is just as much my fault as it is yours."

"How'd you figure that?"

"Well, I probably could've been a little less hyperactive…"

"A little?"

Bad timing. It was Wanda giving Timmy a weird look this time. A look that said, "do you want another fight or something kiddo?'

"I'm sorry, continue."

"Anyway, I wasn't going about this in the right way either. I'm sorry too."

Timmy smiled at Wanda then jumped up and hugged her.

"I love you Wanda!"

"Oh sweety, I love you too."

Aw, what a perfect moment. Let's just hope it doesn't get…

"We're back!"

…ruined.

"Cosmo, Poof!"

At least it was 'ruined' by good means. The four of them then met in the middle of the room and joined in a group hug.

"Cosmo, I missed you so much!" Wanda said to her husband lovingly as Timmy clutched his little brother.

"I missed you too angel."

They continued to look at each other before leaning in and gently kissing each other on the lips. Wanda felt the butterflies flustering around in her stomach as her and Cosmo parted and hugged again.

"And how was our little man away from his mummy?" She said as she took Poof off Timmy and hugged and kissed him in that typical mum way.

"He was fine. Daddy even learnt how to change a diaper without Mummy's help, right Poof?"

"Poof poof!"

"39th times the charm!"

39. That's pretty good for Cosmo though, don't you think?

"Hey! Now that Cosmo and Poof are back, we can all go to that new amusement park like you said Timmy!"

"Amusement park! Yay!"

"Actually Cosmo, I was thinking, if it's ok with you, I'd really like to just go with Wanda."

A smile grew from ear to ear on Wanda's face as Timmy took her hand and smiled back at her.

"You and Poof don't mind waiting til next time do you?"

"Of course not Timmy, we'll be fine won't we kiddo?"

"Poof!"

"That's my boy!" Wanda said as she gave Poof another hug, this one being a hug goodbye. "And thanks pudden!"

"Yeah Cosmo, it'll be good for Wanda and I to have this time together." Timmy added in, winking at Wanda.

Then, just before leaving, Wanda and Cosmo hugged once more, but this time, she whispered something in his ear;

"Don't worry honey, I'll make it up to you later."

"What was that?" Timmy asked, obliviously.

"Nothing!" Cosmo quickly answered. Even if he may not know it, Timmy really didn't want to know what Wanda was implying.

"Ok… so can we go now?"

Cosmo and Wanda were suddenly snapped out of their trance by Timmy's voice.

"Oh yeah, sure honey, let's go!"

And with that they poofed out, leaving Cosmo and Poof alone for some good ol' father-son quality time.

"So what do we do now Poof?"

Poof pondered the thought for a second, before answering it with some disgusting noises and smells coming from his diaper.

"Aw, not again! Ok sport, let's see if we can go for 38 tries this time."

* * *

**Yays! I hope you guys like my first fic as muc as I do :)**

**Keep checking back, coz I got alot more ideas!!**

**Reney116 xxoo**


End file.
